The Winter of Demise
by Lovelie.Girl
Summary: This is a story about sorrow and the loss of love. Nothing more, nothing less. Dedicated and written for the SB author, Cap'n Lazy Pantz, who is an inspiration to many, many authors in this fandom, I'm sure of it. - Rated T for the emotional intensity of the piece.


**This story is dedicated to two people, two people who are the most important in my life. The first is my brother, who passed away 4 years ago. He was... my entire reason for existing. The second person is the extremely talented SB Fan Fic author, Cap'n Lazy Pantz, who is also my cousin. I hope this can allay some of the pain that he going through right now. - **

* * *

Slender fingers, shaped with elegance, colored with the sorrow of snow wisped across the pristine white and black keys. Pads of icy-cold skin tenderly caressed the instrument, drowning in the melody of a broken soul. Laying his head back, velvety lids slid over hollow grey eyes of ash, wallowing in the images of her…

Arms outstretched like the wings of an angel, she spun and spun, a ballerina of perfection. Dressed sensuously in a long white gown made of simple satin, the hem teasing her ankles and twirling around each soft step she took, matching the rhythm of his erratic pulse. Beautiful, large diamonds the color of warmest honey shimmered like the stars in a lonely night. Pale lips kissed with sheen of petals, parted, painting each tantalizing cheek with the dips of her happiness.

Walking slowly around her, mesmerized by her beauty, Ren felt the warmth spilling from the depths of his numbed core, spreading like wildfire to the ends of his body. The fabric clung to the curves of her body, enticing the storm of passion he held for the young woman. Her elegantly thin arms spun, gradually rising where they met above them. Fingertips kissed fingertips, as Kyoko's eyes fell closed, her body unwavering in the dance she played for him. Feeling the power of his love for her in the unyielding way he admired her, her cadence increased…

These snapshots of her spinning faster and faster, lungs panting harder and harder, as she danced and danced… Ren's fingers became harsher in their employ of the black grand piano. Pounding the keys in roguish speed and rising depths of emotion, he played.

Moving closer to the small form that was near the brink of collapse, he slipped his hands from his pockets, swallowed the undying need to quench his starvation with a taste of her cherry lips, and lightly raked his long, ebon locks out of his face. Lifting his gaze to the sky, he admired the smoky hover of the clouds of this memorable day. The song of her breathing resonating in his ears, lyrics filled with eloquence of her essence. Black lashes embraced his serenity drenched eyes with hope. The rain fell upon them with cruel defiance to their shared happiness. The dew drops of the sky's dejection blanketed his face.

The sudden splashing of delicate feet upon the smooth, pebbled ground tugged his attention back upon her. Air caught within his chest at the sight of her reddened complexion, the wafting fog escaping her gentle mouth. Ren watched as her thin auburn brows pulled into one soft line, lids shutting in the gravity of her agony.

Her feet wavered, body stumbling, ginger tresses untamed around the smooth lines of her face.

"Kyoko!" Ren shouted to her, his body moving entirely on instinct and fear. Time stopped as her body fell, liquid raindrops lingering mid-air, as if holding their breath in anticipation for the tragedy that awaits them.

Falling to one knee, the young man wraps her securely within the blanket of strong arms, touched with a tremble. Her head collided upon his chest, shoving them both to the concrete. The petite figure of her rose and fell with the hurried beating of his heart.

Lowering his head, familiar velvety lids slid back, giving release to the school of warm tears. With perfect unification, they strolled down one cheek and then another, resolute in the straight line of his mourning. "Kyoko…" he whispered.

"Kyoko…" his broken voice whispered affectionately upon her ear. Her hands, badly shaking clutched him with dear life. A dazzling gem of sapphire hung awkwardly upon her frail hand, followed by a simple silver band.

"I… I love you… Ren…" she answered quietly, fighting to speak these words with her last breath. The young woman nuzzled closer, the heavy ocean of moisture camouflaged by nature's own weeping. "I'll… always love you…"

Pressing his lips to her sodden hair, the curly tips of which teased his hands around her back. Sinking his fingers further, he hugged her tighter, grasping her as close as possible for fear that she would disappear like a dream. "Kyoko… I love you…"

"Thank you…for showing me… how to… live…"

Her chest rose once more upon him.

A final exhalation of life, her essence left her.

With a gaze to match the sleet of this season, he gritted his teeth and shouted to this cruel world, "No! Kyoko!"

Sadness pooled around those once hopeful lashes, lapping up the remnants of her memories, the last shards of her existence that had made his very own possible. The piano sang treacherously amidst Ren's crumbling sanity. Quivering notes to match his submission to his reality, slowly started to fade, decorating the space with silence of her loss.

"I love you, Kyoko-chan… I miss you, my beloved wife…" The young man spoke, closing his eyes in her remembrance for the last time.

Ren held Kyoko in his arms, beneath the winter season of her demise. Sheltered by the warmth of her lingering devotion, intoxicated by the scent of her musical joy, and comforted by the salvation she baptized him in, he held her so very close and wept for the first time in many, many years…


End file.
